


Stupid With Love

by M_oshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M_oshi
Summary: Based Off Mean Girls The Musical - Stupid With LoveSeung-Gil had never understood people. They were unpredictable, unreliable, changeable, and had no set pattern.Math on the other hand, was simple. Math made sense. The answer was clear, the number were set, and the calculations were always reliable. Math had patterns that stood out and made sense.Love was just as complicated as people, if not more. Because love typically involved two people, making it twice as complicated. Love was unpredictable, unreliable, and completely changeable.He never saw the point.What point was there in following someone around like a lost dog, hoping for something in return?But perhaps the biggest issue Seung-Gil had with love-It made him feel stupid. And stupid was something he definitely wasn’t.





	Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot is based of the song Stupid With Love from Mean Girls the musical!   
> I hope you enjoy! <3

 

Seung-Gil had never understood people. They were unpredictable, unreliable, changeable, and had no set pattern.

 

Math on the other hand, was simple. Math made sense. The answer was clear, the number were set, and the calculations were always reliable. Math had patterns that stood out and made sense.

 

Love was just as complicated as people, if not more. Because love typically involved two people, making it twice as complicated. Love was unpredictable, unreliable, and completely changeable.

 

He never saw the point.

 

What point was there in following someone around like a lost dog, hoping for something in return?

 

But perhaps the biggest issue Seung-Gil had with love-

 

It made him feel stupid. And stupid was something he definitely wasn’t.

 

He’d always assumed he could ignore any signs of affection and eventually, the person would go away.

 

That theory proved wrong the moment Phichit Chulanont skipped into his life like a ball of sunshine wrapped in a blanket of puppies and happiness. And refused to leave.

 

Seung-Gil’s first encounter with Phichit Chulanont was in math class, when the walking red giant decided the seat next to Seung-Gil that had remained unoccupied for years was the perfect place to park his practically glowing behind.

 

“Hi!”

 

Seung-Gil looked up, fully expecting his typical glower to frighten away the glowing human.

 

But the second he looked at Phichit Chulanont, his mind short circuited, and his heart felt like it spasmed.

 

He stared for a moment, eyes wide like some star struck teenage girl, until he realized Phichit was still talking, and he was not glowering.

 

“-I’m interrupting, but the teacher said you take the best notes and to ask you if I could borrow yours quickly! Hey, are you okay? You look pale.”

 

Seung-Gil blinked, hurriedly pushing his notebook into Phichit’s hands.

 

“Fine. Just give them back when you’re done.”

 

He was silently screaming.

 

“Okay! Thanks!” Phichit started copying the notes, clearly having no intention of leaving in the near future.

 

Seung-Gil stares at his desk, thousands of numbers running through his head.

 

This was impossible. He’d always felt slightly disgusted by any sort of flirting or attempts for affection, so why all the sudden was his mouth going dry, and his stomach twisting, and his heart thundering?

 

What was so different about this encounter? What did this person have that the others didn’t?

 

He stared at his desk, waiting for the answer in some shape or form to appear.

 

He risked another glance at Phichit, and felt his stomach drop.

 

A dick. Phichit Chulanont was a boy. He liked boys.

 

Why did this have to surface now?

 

“Hey- When did you learn this? Am I that far behind?” Phichit grabbed his arm, and Seung-Gil swore he felt his heart stop.

 

“We haven’t gotten there yet. I just worked ahead.”

 

“And you understand it?” Phichit looked amazed, his wide brown eyes getting wider.

 

“It’s not hard- It’s just limits-“

 

“I can barely keep up with what we’re doing now! Can you tutor me?”

 

No.

 

“Sure.”

 

~~~~~

 

And so, he began tutoring Phichit Chulanont. And his symptoms only worsened.

 

So he ran the number through his computer.

 

Phichit was popular, Seung-Gil preferred to never make human contact unless it was unavoidable.

 

Phichit was a general happy human cloud of glitter, and Seung-Gil was more like a rain cloud.

 

Phichit was a cheerleader, and Seung-Gil preferred the ice that complemented his cold heart.

 

Overall, the probability of a crush on Phichit Chulanont ending in heart break - 97.6%.

 

So, not good numbers.

 

This information, he thought, would surely put a dampener in his worsening symptoms.

 

It did not.

 

“So Seung-Gil... Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you know anyone who likes you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you like them?”

 

“No.”

 

“You have such a way with words.”

 

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a hint of a smile, sipping his tea.

 

“Fine. Any crushes?”

 

He choked.

 

Phichit laughed, completely ignoring Seung-Gil’s mortal peril and clapping happily.

 

“You do have a crush! Who is it?”

 

“No way Chulanont-“ He wheezed around coughs, wiping his eyes.

 

“What? Why not! Come on Seung-Gil, we’re friends!”

 

“Even if I do have a crush on someone, I’m not sharing who. Love is stupid anyways.”

 

Phichit let out a scandalized gasp, throwing a hand over his heart.

 

“You did not just say that in front of Cupid’s number one match maker. Come on, who’s the lucky girl! Is it Sara? She’s been pining after you for forever.”

 

Seung-Gil crinkled his nose, shaking his head.

 

“I’d rather date her brother.”

 

“Why? Sara is so pretty!”

 

“As far as female anatomy goes, yes. Unfortunately, it’s the female anatomy I have issues with.”

 

What did he just say.

Why did he just say that.

Oh my God, now Phichit will know he’s-

 

“You’re gay? My gaydar must be so broken! I never would have guessed! You don’t look gay.”

 

“Sorry. I’ll start wearing rainbow flags.” Seung-Gil said sarcastically, flexing his fingers nervously.

 

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean. You like Mickey?”

 

Phichit sounded off. His voice sounded drawn and tight.

 

“Not emotionally. He’s just good looking.”

 

“So you’re into the tall, dark and muscular thing?”

 

“Not necessarily. Besides- I’m not really looking to date. I’d be no good at it anyways. I just get stupid with love.”

 

“You’re like the smartest person I know...”

 

“Not with people. Math is easier than people, because math is real. I memorized and lot of pi, and addition and subtraction and division could never make me feel so... Stupid.”

 

~~~~~

 

He was determined to learn love.

 

It would be different from learning math, but he figured he could self educate well enough.

 

He started with watching Phichit.

 

Phichit responded to smiles and more soft approach. So that’s what he began to attempt.

 

Smiles, quietly laughing for just him to hear, ‘accidentally’ brushing hands.

 

Everything was going according to plan.

 

Until Phichit didn’t show up for their tutoring session.

 

‘ _He’s_ _probably_ _just_ _late_..’ Seung-Gil attempted to tell himself. Ten times.

 

Eventually, he shot Phichit a text, biting his lip as he waited.

 

Phichit was now an hour late.

 

- **Phichit** : **Omg**! **So** **sorry** , **I** **forgot** **to** **tell** **you**! **I’m** **at** **a** **party**. **See** **you** **next** **week**?

 

No.

 

- **Seung** - **Gil** : **sure**.

 

-Phichit: **Awesome**!! **You** **should** **come**! **I’ve** **already** **got** **a** **hottie** **for** **tonight** , **but** **we** **could** **totally** **find** **you** **one**!

 

- **Seung** - **Gil** : **I’m** **okay** , **thanks**.

 

He stuffed his phone into his bag, ignoring the buzzing of Phichit’s texts tone as he shoved his books into the bag, and walked quickly out of the library.

 

Stupid with love.

 

He backed off after that.

 

No smiles, no soft laughs, no gently brushing hands.

 

And unsurprisingly, Phichit noticed.

 

“What’s been going on with you? You’ve been quiet...”

 

“Just tired.”

 

“You always say that.”

 

“It’s always true.”

 

“Come on, tell me... Did something go wrong with that crush?”

 

A pain jolted through his heart.

 

“You could say that.”

 

“I’m sorry Seung-Gil... You should come out with me and my friends tonight! We’ll help you get over it!”

 

Doubtful.

 

No.

 

“Sure...”

 

~~~~~

 

“So he’s started acting all weird again?”

 

“Yes, and I don’t know why! I thought things were going so well, we were all flirty and cozy-“

 

“I mean, you did ditch him to go party...”

 

“Shit.”

 

“And you texted him saying you were with a hottie...”

 

“Shiiiiiiit... Yuuri what do I do?”

 

“I don’t know, make a move tonight or something.”

 

“I don’t want to freak him out...”

 

“If he likes you, he won’t.”

 

Phichit nodded, putting the finishing touched on his eyeliner.

 

“You’re right. I’ve got this.”

 

‘ _I_ _so_ _don’t_ _got_ _this_...’

 

~~~~~

 

“Seung-Gil! Come dance with me!” Seung-Gil smiles lightly when Phichit tugged his arm, giggling softly.

 

“I’m a terrible dancer-“

 

“Who cares! Come on!”

 

Phichit pulled him into the mass of moving bodies, pressing close to Seung-Gil and throwing his arms around his neck.

 

He felt weak in the knees.

 

“I’m soooo sorry about the other day! I would have had more fun with you anyways!”

 

“I doubt it.” Phichit pressed closer to hear him, and Seung-Gil fought not to gasp.

 

“I always have fun with you...” Phichits hands curled into his hair, and Seung-Gil found himself holding Phichit’s waist.

 

“You do...?”

 

“Of course I do silly! You worry too much! I like you, okay?”

 

His mind was blown.

 

But it was great.


End file.
